


Jane vs the other Jane

by ev18sweetpea



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ev18sweetpea/pseuds/ev18sweetpea
Summary: Jane and Rafael want to get to know J.R..





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever, I love them and can’t get them out of my head. please be gentle and send me some advice. You can find me on twitter @ev18sweetpea!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote this based off of the trailer for the double date episode airing on April 6th. 
> 
> This is my first fic ever, I love them and can’t get them out of my head. please be gentle and send me some advice. You can find me on twitter @ev18sweetpea!

Petra’s breath catches and she tries to still the reaction on her face. Wait, no more games. She doesn’t need to pretend anymore. She lets the look of adoration reach her eyes, the corner of her lips, and release the tension in her posture. She sighs into it, she has permission now. 

Petra is used to holding everything close to her chest, everyone has ulterior motives after all, and after the life she’s had and what she just went through with Krishna she can’t really trust anyone can she? 

And yet.

Jane looks beautiful as ever, her Jane not “Jane” Jane. Her Jane. It has only been a few days but the butterflies have yet to subside, the ones that turned her into a complete mess and also had her giggling at just the thought of J.R.. She hasn’t felt this light since she first met Milos, before all the lies... and the acid.

J.R. watches Petra from across the lobby, she is talking to the concierge- a look of total control and authority on her face. J.R. had said she found vulnerable Petra way hotter, but Petra, in command and in her element, is also a sight to behold. 

J.R. sees the moment Petra notices her, the flash of excitement, the attempt to stamp it down, then the release. She tilts her head knowingly as she holds her gaze. Yeah, vulnerable Petra is fucking hot.

All versions of her are hot, which is why it took her so long to confess about the blackmailer. She knew how these straight girl crushes could, well- crush. She was immediately drawn to Petra, the audacity of this woman calling her a crook with a straight face, then the honesty and vulnerability in her voice when she asked her back. She was hooked from the start and steadfastly resolved not to fall for it. She was meant to be setting this murderer up. Well... that didn’t last long. 

She needed to be sure she was seeing clearly, not just falling for a very beautiful and very compelling act before she made herself and her career vulnerable. Now she was all in. How could she not be after witnessing the adorable mess that Petra dissolved into outside the restaurant? Straight girls may be trouble but that was real, she wanted real... and she really wanted Petra. 

When Petra had called J.R. to arrange this meeting this morning she adorably powered through with that authoritative tone, “We’ll be having drinks with Jane and Rafael tonight.” 

“Oh, is that what we’ll be doing?” Petra could hear the amusement in her voice over the line and let out a sigh. 

“Care to try again?” The smirk now evident in her tone.

“Will you have drinks with Jane, Rafael and I tonight? They want to meet you since you met the girls this morning and… I’ve been missing you all day… I want to see you too.” Petra can feel her tone slipping into the goofy lovesick territory but the satisfied hum she hears from the other line melts her immediately and she doesn’t care that she is now wearing the goofy lovesick smile on her face too. 

“I miss you too… so what is this? The Petra Solano version of meet the parents? Will I be graded at the end?” J.R. tries to stay in the playful and comfortable place Petra’s confession had brought her to but she hated this part. 

“There will be no grade, it is just a family rule. You met the kids, now you meet the whole mess.” Petra giggles nervously, “it is too soon for this isn’t it? You know what I’ll call it off and tell them to wait.” 

“Petra! Don’t spiral, I know that you come with the girls and a… complicated family. I’ll be there.” 

Petra smiles softly, “Thank you, and maybe you can stay over again. Raf has the girls tonight so” she trails off and bites her lip. 

J.R. takes a breath and then, “I’ll see you tonight.” 

When they reach each other they are both itching to immediately close the distance; but, they are in the middle of the lobby and they haven’t had the talk with the girls yet- even though this morning was pretty damn obvious the girls still deserved an actual sit down. It’s what Petra wants and she is a badass parent and J.R.isn’t going to mess tonight up by rushing her. 

Petra relents and reaches out her hand first and leans in for a kiss on the cheek, “Hi, J.R..” 

“You know, I’ve slept at your place three times now. I think you can call me Jane,” she leans in closer with that smirk that drives Petra crazy, “you had no problem saying it the other night... in your bed.”

Petra’s breath hitches and her hand grips JR’s a little tighter and JR’s eyebrow shoots up. Point J.R. 

Once her heart settles Petra leans in again and, lips brushing her ear, she murmurs “Hi, Jane” and just as a pleased shiver runs through JR- 

“I’ve never heard you say my name like that before!” A fidgety voice utters from Petra’s side. 

Petra jumps back and a mile high. J.R. doesn’t move, she has been at this for a while. Yes, they are trying to be discreet until Petra speaks to the girls, but she is not jumping back like she’s been caught doing something wrong. In fact, the reaction the other Jane just elicited from Petra in jest irks her immediately.

“Well, she typically saves that tone for me.” She drawls then smiles a bit too wide, “Hi Jane.”

Petra glances between them as she gathers herself then takes control, “Hi Jane, hi Raf., Raf this is J.R... Jane.”

Rafael had been hanging back behind Jane, watching the encounter with awe at seeing Petra so affectionate with J.R., then total amusement at Jane sort of experiencing the confusion that took over him the day he told Petra about Xo. 

“Hi… Jane, it is so nice to meet you.” Rafael leans forward and shakes her hand with a genuine smile on his face.

“This is going to be fun!” Jane squeaks a little more enthusiastically than is probably necessary, clapping her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was hard to write but I enjoyed where it went and I hope you do too! Please leave any advice below. No beta, all mistakes are mine.
> 
> Also, if you have anything you want to see for domestic petramos in the morning after comment below! I have ideas but I’d love to hear from you all.

An awkwardness hangs over the group as they sit across from each other, Jane continues to fidget as J.R. sits quietly next to Petra. J.R. feels Petra’s hand reach over and she grabs it immediately and holds it between hers over her knee. No matter the company, she was going to enjoy Petra, it had been a long day without her. 

Petra smiles over at her and they settle in. Across from them Rafael puts a hand on Jane’s knee and Jane decides to wade into this meeting, hangout, whatever it is. 

“Soooo, how did this happen?” Jane smiles conspiratorially and gestures to their clasped hands. 

When meeting the family, something she's had to do a couple of times, J.R.’s mind always hears two things. The actual question as presented and what the person really wants to know. It’s a habit she developed in her years as a lawyer that she can’t seem to ever turn off. Right now, she hears _Soooo do you usually sleep with straight women? ___

____

____

J.R., knowing she is meant to be making a good impression but feeling under the microscope by Petra’s family, volleys with a straight face, “Petra seduced me.”

“What?! No I didn’t!” Petra turns to face her, pretending to be scandalized, “Actually you kissed me first!”

“That doesn’t count it was part of our cover and you made the first move at your place. I remember something about asking to cross a line with me?” J.R. responds, her lip quirking upward in a slight smile. 

“That was later and is beside the point. You initiated the first kiss, cover or not. You expect me to believe there was no other option available to shut me up? Your mind just happened to immediately jump to kissing me?” Petra drops her voice in the last part, nearing the tone she used for her sultry hello.

J.R. looks into her eyes, seeming to relent and then, “I remember you being _very _into that kiss so…”__

____

____

Petra tries to stay composed but a blush creeps up on her and she breaks into a smile. 

Cough. Cough. “Oh yeah, we’re still here,” says Rafael from the other couch.

“Well, I guess all of _that _answers that question.” Jane adds then smiles at Petra like the cat that caught the canary. The chemistry between the two women can be seen from space, as can how completely smitten Petra is with J.R..__

____

____

Petra’s blush intensifies even as she stills her face, “Oh, shut up, Jane.”

J.R.’s smile fades slightly as she turns her attention back to the other couple. She’s about to speak when- “Hi, welcome to the Marbella, would you care for any drinks?”

“Yes” the four chorus together. 

He takes their orders and is gone and the lift the banter with Petra had given to J.R.’s mood subsides. 

“So, you met the girls? How was that?” Jane nearly shouts to keep the conversation flowing. 

_So, how serious are you about Petra? _The test continues.__

____

____

“It was brief, they seem sweet. I’m looking forward to getting to know them whenever Petra is ready or wants that” J.R. looks briefly over at Petra who is wearing an uncomfortable smile that then flashes to a real one at J.R.’s answer. 

“The girls are super sweet, Mateo loves his sisters,” Jane makes eye contact with Petra and it seems they’re both remembering a talk about the tooth fairy and Santa Clause then shake it off at the same moment. “Do you like kids? Have you ever been around them?”

“Jane,” both Petra and Rafael chorus. 

“Whaaaat? I’m just trying to get to know her.”

The evening continues much like that, if J.R. asks a question Jane pivots back to J.R.. Raf has been mostly silent and slightly amused and Petra watches the two Janes trying to get an idea of how this is going. 

“J,R.-“

“Jane.” J.R. corrects Jane for the second time. 

“Right, Jane, so you’re a lawyer?” 

“Yep.”

“What was law school like?” 

“Challenging.” 

“What was the toughest part?” 

“The tests, I don’t like tests.”

Later that evening, curled up on Petra’s couch, their couch, “I didn’t like the other Jane.” J.R. takes a sip of her drink.

Petra’s eyes widen a bit, “I’ve never seen anyone not like Jane before.” 

Ever since Jane came into her life everyone was so immediately taken with her. She was the better daughter, the better person, the better mother… she loved Jane now after everything they had been through, but it was a bit exhausting at the beginning. As much as she didn’t want it to be, and as much as Jane, being the great person that she is, says it wasn’t- there was clearly a competition over the years.

Thinking back on the evening, the revelation that J.R. didn’t like Jane doesn’t seem so farfetched. What she took for J.R.’s typical quick wittedness did seem a bit short and thinking back on the way she met each of Jane’s questions head on, “It’s honestly a turn on.”

J.R. looks over at Petra, “Really? Hmm I was expecting a different reaction considering the last time we spoke about her you were moved to tears at the thought of her not liking you.”

Petra deadpans, “I was day drinking… and holding a séance,” she jokes, “and feeling insecure about what I’d even write in a book about me that anyone would like. Jane is a good person, I’m just pleasantly surprised that you had a similar reaction to her as I first did. It is rare for anyone to see things from my perspective… without needing some convincing.”

J.R. turns to face Petra and sets her glass down on the table. She looks into her eyes and seems to be searching for something. 

“What?” Petra barks after the questioning look J.R. is giving her finally becomes too much. 

“I’m just seeing you. You are a good person, who has led a crazy life. You are quick and driven and you give as good as you get and you are kind… and, yes, sometimes an absolutely adorable mess.” She flashes a real smile, no smirk chasing it at all. “Your perspective is valid. Your opinions are valid. Just because you have made mistakes in the past doesn't mean you aren't the person you've fought to become now. You do not need Jane or anyone else to be the barometer of your character.” J.R. puts a hand on Petra’s knee. 

Petra’s face softens, “Thank you.”

“No, don’t thank me. I’m just being honest. All of those things are why I’m so… caught up in you. In this.” She looks down and Petra is taken aback briefly to see a shy smile cross over J.R.’s lips. “Honestly, seeing how much you tried to impress them had me on edge. You don’t have to prove anything to anyone but yourself Petra.” J.R. moves to brush hair away from her face and touches her jaw. 

“You know, vulnerable Jane is also way hotter than smart ass Jane.” Petra leans in with a sly smile on her face and catches J.R.’s eyes before brushing a light kiss on her lips. 

“…smart ass Jane, is that my new nickname?” she pulls back amused, eyes never leaving Petra’s lips.

“If you follow me to my room I’ll let you know what other names I’ve been thinking of…” J.R. sighs and at that surges forward to capture those lips in a kiss she has been thinking about all day.


	3. Chapter 3

Something is tickling her nose but before she opens her eyes to see what it is she is enveloped by the smell she has come to associate with this room, this bed, this woman. J.R. opens her eyes and sees Petra’s head laying against her chest and her arm wrapped around her torso.

 

She breathes in her scent once again, letting her eyes close as she sinks into the warm feeling that spreads in her chest. J.R. is _not _a cuddly sleeper. But, like most of her other rules, Petra is the exception.__

__

__When she was younger her preference always led to something like this. A beautiful, strong, stubborn blonde would sweep her off her feet _unintentionally _since she also would always turn out to be straight. Sometimes it would work out, most times it didn’t which is why she _really _tried not to fall for Petra- she was getting too old for this shit. Her recent ex had introduced J.R. to the family… it did not go well, the relationship imploded with all the tension, and the whole experience tore at old wounds in her which she thought she had outgrown._____ _

______ _ _ _ _

______But this was different, whatever they were building here was something they were building together, _intentionally _. It felt good, it felt right. Like all the pieces were falling into place and every twist and turn this whole thing took was always leading here- to this moment. Last night didn’t go spectacularly well, she’ll chalk it up to apprehension and preconceived notions on her part. Also, Jane came on a little strong and acted way too familiar for her liking. But overall, this thing with Petra was something special.___ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________J.R. tightens her hold on the sleeping woman, enjoying the closeness, and smiles softly at her thoughts. She feels Petra begin to stir then feels lips and a satisfied hum against her neck that sends jolts through her entire body. She may not be a cuddly sleeper but she could get used to this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She brushes her hair away and kisses her forehead and rasps, “Good morning.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Petra smiles into her neck and then turns up to give J.R. a lazy kiss, “Good morning,” she says as she looks dazedly into her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________The first time they spent the night together Petra woke the next morning to an empty bed, a running shower, and a pleasant ache all over her body. She was nervous and happy and a bit disappointed not to find J.R. at her side to continue where they left off when they collapsed the night before. The other times she had stayed over though, they woke up like this. A tangle of limbs and soft hair and a sweet smell that soothed and excited her all at once. J.R. smells so good. The first day she felt nervous but less exposed. She prefers this._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________She didn’t feel particularly rested though. Throughout the night she’d wake up and realize she had rolled away then immediately want to be close to J.R. again. Cuddly sleep was not her favorite way to actually rest but, “mmmm that was the best worst sleep I’ve ever had.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________J.R. chuckles, “you said that last time and yet here you are, I couldn’t escape you if I tried.” She looks down at the way Petra is completely latched on to her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Would you try…” she trails off as she adjusts herself to straddle J.R. and meets her eyes in a challenge._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“hmmmm I don’t know…” she teases then runs her hands up Petra’s legs, her thumbs grazing her inner thigh._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Petra’s breath hitches and J.R. takes the opportunity to flip them over. She looks down at Petra, her blue eyes glittering and teasing her, “yeah, I don’t think so,” and kisses her until they are both breathless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Knock. Knock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Not now!” Petra shouts then returns her attention to J.R.._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Actually, let me get that.” J.R. rolls away before Petra can get a grip on her and puts on the robe on the chair by the bed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Here you are, breakfast for two,” the room service announces then backs away quickly noticing he has intruded _again _on his boss and a female companion.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“What is this?” Petra says as she sits up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________J.R. walks over to her and settles between her legs, drapes her arms over Petra’s shoulders and kisses her soundly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“I ordered it last night. I wanted to make up for my little freak out after the first time we were together.” She bites her lip, “I was just as nervous as you were. I meant what I said, I had known that you had never been with a woman before but I couldn’t help myself. I really wanted you that night.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Petra responds with a smug look on her face and J.R. kisses it away then continues, “I have been here before and it hasn’t worked out,” her face drops, “I took out that insecurity on you that morning. I was hoping we could have a do over? Breakfast in bed and then champagne… and then we can both show each other how much this is _definitely _working out.” With that the smirk is back and her hand is trailing along Petra’s neck when Petra surprises her and grips her thighs and pulls her on her lap to straddle her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Maybe we can have breakfast after…” She surges up to kiss her again. Kissing J.R. is intoxicating and she cannot get enough of the feel of her lips, the way she always moves to cradle her face and neck with those perfect, perfect hands, and the satisfied groans she pulls from her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yeah, sounds good,” she rasps bringing her hand to Petra’s chest and pushing her down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She’s going to show her exactly how much she is enjoying this with her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Later, after they are sated in all ways, J.R. excuses herself to make a call to one of her clients and when she is done she finds Petra in the kitchen. She is chopping up some vegetables and adding them to a serving tray with what looks like hummus. J.R. watches her hands move and her neck tense and release. She walks over to her silently and wraps her arms around her waist slowly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Petra jumps a moment then leans back into the embrace and feels J.R.’s lips glide against her neck then her chin settles on her shoulder. Petra finishes chopping the last of the celery and turns in her arms. Petra doesn’t think she’s ever looked more beautiful as she does right now, standing in her kitchen holding her after spending the night and the morning together. Her eyes look relaxed… and happy… and like she is thinking the same thing about Petra in that moment too. Petra runs her hands through her hair, and kisses J.R. thoroughly. The kiss feels different, like something has shifted. It isn’t conveying lust or a tease, it is saying everything Petra feels for her and J.R. responds in kind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________When they pull back Petra gathers herself first and watches as J.R.’s eyes open slowly, as if overwhelmed in the moment. Petra sighs and gives her a quick smiling kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Rafael is bringing the girls by soon, if you are up for it will you join me while I talk to them about this?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________J.R.pulls back and holds both of Petra’s hands, she smiles one of those genuine smiles and nods._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Petra’s heart speeds up at the look in J.R.’s eye, this isn’t just a one night thing. J.R. is letting her see beyond that wall she put up after their first time together. Everytime she gives her a glimpse Petra feels… well, really fucking turned on._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________She throws her arms around her neck and things begin to heat up again… cough. Cough._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Dammit! Will any of their moments ever exist without a damn interruption! Petra whirls around to find… Rafael and the girls. He had let himself in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Petra blushes, J.R. actually follows Petra’s lead this time and untangles herself right away but her heart continues to race from the kiss._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Hi girls!” Petra rushes them to hug them hello._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“You remember Jane… my”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Your girlfriend.” They say in unison._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Petra and Rafael look shocked and J.R. just smiles and nods. Of course, these kids of Petra would be completely aware and direct. All the women in this family are going to be trouble._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Petra looks over to J.R., somewhat unsure about the title but when she sees the look of happy amusement on her face she leans into it, “Yes, she is my girlfriend.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Cool.” The girls say nonchalantly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________J.R. feels like a teenager again. How can a silly word send such a wave of electric excitement from head to toe? She tries not to show it but is bemused when Petra puts on a knowing look, as if she sees right through her._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________“Yup!” she says to the girls then whispers to Petra, “get that look off your face, only I’m allowed to see right through you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Petra laughs then, leaving the girls and Rafael confused, but it is too good of a moment not to enjoy it. _She _got to J.R.. She caught her being just as affected as she is. This is fun, she loves seeing this side of her.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Can we go play in our room now?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Of course, let me give you your snack first.” Petra walks them towards the table, grabbing the plate of vegetables and hummus leaving Rafael and J.R. in the kitchen area._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Rafael walks over to her, “Well, that went well,” he chuckles. His daughters are kind and generous and so very understanding. He had no doubt this would be smooth. They love their mother and she looks so happy._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Yeah it did.” J.R. looks over at him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“She seems really happy.” He says, turning his eyes from Petra and the girls across the room to J.R., “and, I don’t know you very well, but you look happy too.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________J.R. smiles softly while looking over at the girls then meets Rafael’s eyes, “Is this where you tell me I better treat her right or else?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________He nods once and purses his lips, thinking it through, “No, she trusts you. It was just an observation, you both seem happy”, he leans toward her, “enjoy it, she deserves it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Petra joins them again with the nearly empty plate, “they want to finish later. What’s going on here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Just saying goodbye, I’ll see you on Saturday morning Petra. It was nice seeing you again Jane.” He waves and exits the room._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“So, did they have any other questions?” J.R. grabs petra’s hand and leads them toward the balcony to get fresh air._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Ellie asked if it always has to be a blonde and a brunette. Something about her friends Henry and Aiden? I don’t know.I told them no.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Well, a blonde and a brunette do make the best love stories.” J.R. says in a way that feels like an inside joke that Petra doesn’t get._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Petra smiles like she gets the joke then turns to look out towards the water, feeling J.R. sidle up to her. The sit down she was so nervous about happened in two minutes and now everything is out in the open. It’s over, she has nothing else to worry about. She can just enjoy this now. A bit of fear bubbles in her and she tries to push it away before J.R. notices but that damn woman is always watching her with those fucking gorgeous and observant eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“What’s wrong?” J.R. moves to Petra and holds her hips, pulling her close and looking into her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“I’m happy.” Petra says sadly, her head dropping and leaning her forehead against J.R.’s shoulder._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________J.R. just knows, she’d read the file and gotten to know Petra over this past month. Everytime something looks like it is working out something else comes along to rip it away from her. J.R. has seen this story play out in her life too. She finds a career that she is good at and passionate about but the long hours drive away her first relationship. She figures out how to balance her career and a relationship but her mom falls sick, taking so much time and energy and another relationship severs. Yeah, she knew a thing or two about things feeling like they are too good to be true._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Fuck it.” J.R. snaps and Petra jerks up to meet her eyes with a questioning look._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“We are going to enjoy this, we are going to enjoy each other and this moment for however long it lasts. Yeah, shit happens, someone else could blackmail me or try to hurt you, or something could happen to my mom.” She trails off for a moment in thought and then her resolve returns, “but fuck it. We are here now. Things are good and we deserve this. We deserve to enjoy this fully without letting the fear creep in.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Petra reaches up and cradles J.R.’s face in her hands. “Yes we do. I am happy.” She says, owning the emotion then smiling into it, “and anything that comes up after this we will deal with, together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________J.R. nods, “I really, really like you… a lot.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Petra tilts her head, wondering if she is being cute or messing with her. She decides on cute and then leans in, “I got that,” and kisses her until the doubts dissipate and all they both are feeling is the happiness in that moment._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling the end of this season is going to wreck us. So I wanted our ladies to have a nice moment and feel some optimism. I hope you all liked it!


End file.
